A Lovely Day
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: EDITED! Kunjungan itu semakin mempererat hubungan mereka. Apa yang terjadi saat itu memang dikehendaki oleh mereka berdua, walau memang masih terlalu dini bagi mereka untuk melakukannya saat itu, karena mereka baru bertunangan, belum menikah. Click to read it more.


**DISCLAIMER:** Saya tidak punya Ojamajo Doremi. Saya suka acara ini, jadi saya memutuskan untuk menulis cerita ini. Ojamajo Doremi adalah acara yang dibuat oleh Toei Animation pada tahun 1999-2004.

Catatan Author: Oke, mungkin para reader akan bingung melihat fic saya yang satu ini, karena sebelumnya saya sempat bilang di fic 'Just Call Me Tetsuya, My Girl', kalau saya nggak akan pernah bikin lemon, **sedangkan ini adalah fic lemon pertama saya! **Huhuhu...

Nggak tahu 'setan' apa yang 'merasuki' saya sekarang, sampai akhirnya, saya berpikiran untuk bikin fic ini... (tapi tenang, ini plot waktunya pas pairing OTP saya ini udah lulus kuliah kok, jadi bisa dibilang nggak terlalu gimana... gitu, hehehe :P)

Summary: Kunjungan itu semakin mempererat hubungan mereka. Apa yang terjadi saat itu memang dikehendaki oleh mereka berdua, walau memang masih terlalu dini bagi mereka untuk melakukannya saat itu, karena mereka baru bertunangan, belum menikah. Kejadian itu membuat mereka sadar bahwa mereka saling membutuhkan...

Rated: My first rated M fic (and also, my first lemon fic).

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**A Lovely Day**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Tok tok tok...<em>

Seorang pemuda berambut biru jabrik mengetuk pintu depan rumah keluarga Harukaze. Ia ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya yang kemarin malam baru saja tiba dari Tokyo, dimana gadis itu mengikuti acara reuni dari kampusnya.

Terdengar suara seseorang (yang kedengarannya baru bangun tidur) bertanya, "Ha~i! Siapa disana?"

"Doremi, ini aku," sahut Kotake dari luar, "Tolong bukakan pintu untukku."

"Sebentar. Aku akan turun sekarang."

Dari dalam rumah, terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang berjalan pelan menuruni tangga, dan tak lama kemudian, pintu yang tadi diketuk oleh Kotake terbuka.

"Tetsuya, ada apa?" tanya gadis berambut merah panjang tergerai sepinggang yang masih mengenakan piyama merah muda itu, "Acara kemarin berlangsung sangat lama, dan aku baru tiba di rumah tengah malam, jadi..."

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu, sekaligus mengajakmu jalan-jalan di hari Sabtu yang cerah ini," jawab Kotake sambil tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa kan, kalau aku datang ke rumah tunanganku sendiri?"

"I-iya sih, tapi... aku jadi malu karena kau datang saat penampilanku masih berantakan begini," ujar Doremi. Pipinya memerah saat ia menunduk, memandangi piyama yang dikenakannya, "Harusnya kaubilang dulu padaku, kalau kau ingin kemari. Setidaknya, aku bisa bersiap-siap dulu sebelum kau sampai disini."

"Menurutku, kau cantik seperti ini."

"Eh?"

"Aku serius. Baru kali ini aku melihatmu dengan rambut yang tergerai begini, dan... itu membuatmu... terlihat istimewa hari ini. Kupikir penampilanmu sekarang... tidak berantakan," ujar Kotake dengan sungguh-sungguh, "Kau bahkan terlihat... lebih cantik dari biasanya."

"H-Hontou?"

Kotake mengangguk, "Kau terlihat lebih natural."

"A-arigatou."

Situasi sempat hening selama beberapa detik, dimana mereka berdua tenggelam dalam pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

'_Duh, walaupun dia mengatakan hal itu, tetap saja kan, aku merasa malu kalau dia melihatku dalam keadaan begini,' _pikir Doremi, _'Aku jadi canggung kalau begini. Apa poniku terlihat bagus? Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya, rambutku masih kelihatan sangat kusut? Aku takut kalau Tetsuya mengatakannya hanya untuk menghiburku.'_

'_Oh Tuhan, kenapa sekarang aku malah berpikir untuk 'menyentuhnya'? Rambut merahnya yang panjang dan halus itu... Kulitnya yang mulus... Lekuk tubuhnya yang indah walaupun hanya terbalut oleh piyama... Tidak. Aku tidak boleh melakukan itu. Kami baru bertunangan, belum menikah,' _pikir Kotake, _'Tapi... penampilannya sekarang ini... membuatku... ah, aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku... tak bisa menahannya lagi.'_

Tiba-tiba, Kotake memegang bahu Doremi dan mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu dengan lembut, dan itu berlangsung selama beberapa detik. Ia bahkan mengulurkan lidahnya, membiarkannya sedikit bergulat dengan lidah kekasihnya dalam mulut mereka yang seolah menyatu.

Setelah mereka saling melepaskan diri dan mengatur nafas dengan baik, Doremi bertanya, seolah dapat mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan oleh tunangannya itu dari apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan, "Jadi, kau menginginkan-'nya' sekarang?"

"Entahlah," jawab Kotake yang kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, "Tiba-tiba... aku menginginkan 'hal itu', tapi percayalah, bukan itu alasanku datang kemari. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba aku memikirkannya, saat melihatmu sekarang."

"Tetsuya..."

"Maafkan aku yang tiba-tiba lancang berniat seperti itu. Aku... aku..."

Awalnya, Kotake memang ingin meminta maaf, tapi entah kenapa, yang terjadi justru diluar dugaan. Ia justru berkata dengan pipi yang memerah, "Kumohon, izinkan aku untuk melakukannya. Aku tidak tahu, tapi... sekarang aku merasa tersiksa. Aku benar-benar ingin melakukannya denganmu. Aku benar-benar ingin... menyentuh lekuk tubuhmu yang indah itu."

'_Bagaimana ini? Aku tak mau melihatnya merasa tersiksa seperti ini, tapi... apa aku harus...' _pikir Doremi, yang pada akhirnya lalu berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan hal ini di kamarku?"

"Apa? Di kamarmu? Tapi..."

"Poppu dan kedua orangtuaku sedang ada urusan masing-masing diluar. Aku takut kalau nanti mereka datang dan... mengetahui kalau kita sedang membicarakan 'hal itu' disini."

"Baiklah. Kita ke kamarmu sekarang."

Mereka lalu bergegas ke lantai dua, memasuki sebuah kamar dimana terdapat sebuah tempat tidur yang masih berantakan. Doremi menyuruh Kotake untuk duduk diatas tempat tidur tersebut.

"A-apa tidak apa-apa, kalau aku duduk di... sini?" tanya Kotake gugup, "Bahkan... kau menyuruhku untuk bersandar disini..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya," sahut Doremi, "Sebenarnya, aku menyuruhmu duduk disana karena aku... ingin bersandar di dadamu. Boleh kan?"

"Ah, tentu saja boleh."

Doremi lalu duduk dan bersandar di dada Kotake, dan seketika, mereka merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya. _Mereka sama-sama menginginkan hubungan yang lebih dari apa yang selama ini mereka alami_.

"Boleh kubuka kancing piyamamu?" tanya Kotake, yang kemudian dijawab oleh Doremi dengan anggukan pelan darinya.

Secara perlahan, tangan kanan Kotake membuka semua kancing piyama kekasihnya itu, kemudian ia melemparkan piyama itu ke lantai.

"Bagaimana dengan kausmu?" tanya gadis berambut merah itu.

"Aku saja yang mengurusnya," kata pemuda yang duduk disampingnya tersebut sambil membuka kaus yang dipakainya, dan dari sinilah mereka memulainya. Mereka berciuman, lalu membaringkan tubuh mereka diatas tempat tidur itu, sambil saling melucuti pakaian masing-masing hingga tidak ada selembar benangpun yang menutupi mereka berdua. Keduanya pun saling menjilati tubuh pasangannya sebagai pemanasan, dimulai dari Kotake yang menjilati tubuh Doremi.

"Ahn, Tetsuya... lidahmu... ahn," desah gadis itu saat Kotake menjilati dan menciumi lehernya, "Itu... membuatku merasa... sedikit aneh... ahn..."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Entahlah, tapi... a-aku... ahn..." kali ini lidah pemuda berambut biru itu bergerak turun melintasi dada dan perut Doremi seolah menggelitikinya dengan lembut, "Hei, itu geli. Tetsuya, jangan permainkan aku begini."

Iapun tertawa kecil saat Kotake menjawab, "Aku tidak sedang mempermainkanmu. Kimura pernah bilang padaku kalau itu adalah salah satu dari beberapa tahap yang biasa dilakukan saat pemanasan."

"Eh? Dia mengatakannya padamu?" tanyanya sambil menahan geli. Iapun menambahkan dengan nada sarkastik, "Kaubilang tadinya kau datang kesini hanya untuk mengajakku jalan-jalan, tapi nyatanya, kau mengetahui tentang hal ini. Jangan-jangan sebenarnya dari awal kau berniat melakukan hal ini padaku."

"Oh, ayolah. Tentu saja tidak, hanya kebetulan... Kimura pernah cerita padaku tentang pengalamannya dengan Koizumi," bantah Kotake yang kemudian memberikan sedikit pijatan di payudara kekasihnya itu, "Kurasa kau juga perlu sentuhan disebelah sini."

"Ahn, hei..."

Gadis itu kembali mendesah dan tidak meneruskan perkataannya, sampai pada akhirnya Kotake menghentikan aksinya dan berkata, "Sekarang giliranmu melakukan pemanasan terhadapku."

"Eh, baiklah. Kuharap aku bisa melakukannya seperti yang kau mau," jawab Doremi yang setelah itu mulai melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Kotake, terkecuali dalam hal pijitan yang terakhir didapatnya dari pemuda itu.

Setelah beberapa lama saling memberikan rangsangan terhadap pasangannya satu sama lain, terkecuali terhadap 'bagian pribadi' mereka, merekapun bersiap untuk melakukan hal yang paling utama.

"Kurasa kita bisa mulai sekarang," bisik gadis bermata magenta itu kepada pemuda bermata biru yang berbaring tepat di sebelahnya tersebut.

"Tidak. Aku tak ingin terburu-buru. Setidaknya... kau perlu adaptasi," sahut Kotake seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya, "Mungkin sebelum itu, kau bisa membiarkanku memasukkan jari tanganku, sebagai pemanasan tambahan?"

"Eh?"

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan memasukkan semuanya. Hanya beberapa agar... kau tidak terlalu merasa sakit saat kita benar-benar mulai melakukannya."

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu."

Secara bertahap, Kotake memasukkan jari tangan kanannya, terkecuali jempol dan kelingkingnya. Seketika itu juga, ia menatap wajah kekasihnya yang sedang meringis dan mendesah, terutama, ketika ia menggerakkan jarinya itu keluar-masuk darinya, memompanya pelan, dan kemudian mempercepat gerakannya.

"A-apa aku harus menghentikannya?"

"Tidak. Kau... tidak perlu berhenti, Tetsuya... ahn..." jawab gadis itu sambil menahan sakit yang menjalari tubuhnya, "Teruskan saja apa yang ingin... ngh... kaulakukan... ahn... mnh..."

Mereka terus saja melakukan pemanasan tambahan itu, sampai Kotake merasa bahwa kekasihnya itu sudah cukup bisa beradaptasi seperti yang dikatakannya tadi. Ia lalu mengeluarkan ketiga jari tangan kanannya tadi, yang sekarang berlumuran cairan agak kental berwarna putih, yang kemudian dijilatnya secara perlahan.

"Ah, maaf karena sudah mengotori jarimu..."

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Ini hanya satu hal yang wajar," ujar Kotake, memotong perkataan Doremi, "Kimura juga bercerita padaku tentang hal ini, jadi... setidaknya aku sudah tahu bahwa ini akan terjadi."

"Oh..."

"Sekarang... bisakah kita memulainya?"

Doremi mengangguk perlahan, kemudian mereka mulai melakukannya.

Gadis itu mengerang kesakitan, tapi lama kelamaan erangan itu berubah menjadi desahan kenikmatan. Tangan kanannya mencengkram sprei yang melapisi tempat tidurnya.

Mereka merasakan tubuh mereka bergetar. Mereka juga sama-sama merasakan sakit di tubuh mereka, tapi entah kenapa, mereka justru menikmatinya. Selama beberapa saat, mereka menikmati saat-saat mereka bersama seperti ini, tanpa ada apapun atau siapapun yang menghalangi mereka.

"Ah, Doremi..." panggil Kotake saat ia merasakan bahwa sesuatu akan terjadi pada mereka, "Sebentar lagi aku mencapai klimaks. Kupikir kita harus menyudahinya sekarang juga."

"Tidak, Tetsuya. Jangan berhenti sekarang," pinta Doremi, "Aku ingin kau berhenti setelah kau mencapai klimaks."

"Tapi itu artinya, aku akan..."

"Aku justru tak keberatan kalau kau yang melakukannya, Tetsuya, sebagai bukti bahwa aku telah menjadi milikmu... sebagai bukti bahwa rasa cintaku hanyalah untukmu."

"Oh, baiklah. Kalau itu yang kauinginkan..."

Tak lama setelahnya, mereka pun mencapai klimaks secara bersamaan. Mereka lalu berbaring diatas tempat tidur untuk beristirahat sejenak dalam kesunyian.

"Baiklah... kurasa ini sudah cukup," ujar Kotake, memulai pembicaraan baru, "Aku tak mau kalau keluargamu memergoki kita disini dan... tahu kalau kita baru saja... kau tahu apa maksudku kan?"

"Aku tahu," sahut Doremi, "Sebaiknya, kita mulai membereskan semuanya sekarang."

"Ngg... tapi, bagaimana dengan sprei ini?" tanya Kotake yang kemudian berdiri mengikuti Doremi yang sudah terlebih dahulu berdiri disana dan mulai mengenakan piyamanya lagi.

Mata biru Kotake memandangi sprei pelapis tempat tidur yang kotor dan berantakan. Bahkan, ada bercak darah di bagian tengah sprei tersebut.

"Kau tenang saja, Tetsuya. Aku yang akan mengurusnya," jawab Doremi, "Hari ini memang waktunya aku menggantinya dan mencucinya, jadi... tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang telah kita lakukan tadi."

Ia lalu mengambil dan melipat sprei itu, kemudian menggantinya dengan sprei lain yang bersih, yang ditaruh dalam salah satu laci yang berada di kamarnya itu.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara pintu depan rumah terbuka, dan seseorang berkata, "Tadaima!"

"Itu pasti Poppu," ujar Doremi, "Tetsuya, ajakan jalan-jalanmu tadi masih berlaku kan? Kita akan pergi setelah aku mencuci sprei ini dan membersihkan diriku. Kau tunggu saja aku di ruang tamu ya?"

"Baiklah," sahut Kotake yang sudah mengenakan pakaiannya lagi, "Kita habiskan hari ini bersama."

Mereka lalu bergegas keluar dari kamar itu.

* * *

><p>Catatan Author: Kyaaa... akhirnya selesai juga, fic lemon pertama saya ini (duh, masih rada minder nih, jadinya bagus atau nggak). Yang pasti, ini masih termasuk lemon implisit kan? (takut ngelanggar guidelines nih)<p>

Yang pasti, saya nggak bisa komentar banyak di fic ini. Saya hanya bisa memohon review dari para reader, karena review dari readers semua sangat berarti bagi saya.

Sekian dulu dari saya. Kurang lebihnya mohon dimaafkan. Ja ne!


End file.
